


Not The Star-Crossed Lovers Type

by articcat621



Series: Marvelous Tales of Magic [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Banter, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sex, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Samhain at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place is not what Darcy expected at all.





	Not The Star-Crossed Lovers Type

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EliMorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliMorgan/gifts).



> Written for the 2018 Something Wicked Fic Exchange on Marvelously Magical Fanfiction on FB. And also for square I3 for my MMF Bingo - star crossed lovers.
> 
> Thanks GaeilgeRua for looking this over and cheering me on.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one recognisable from either the HP or Marvel universes nor am I making any money off this story.

Darcy slipped from the kitchen, away from the noise of all the hustle and bustle, and away from all the happy couples. She loved Samhain, but this was their first year celebrating with Jane’s new husband in his home. Harry was nice, Darcy loved being around him, and the Weasleys were nice too… But sometimes, it was all too much.

Looking around the hall, she saw a set of staircases. Knowing that she shouldn’t be nosy, but unable to help herself, she slipped up the stairs and away from the cheering and shouting of the kitchen. 

Making her way up the stairs, she stopped on the first floor. Darcy looked down the hall, there was something about the second door that was drawing her in. She reached for the handle, pausing. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. 

Slipping inside, Darcy saw that the room had not been cleaned in quite some time. There was dust on everything, and the wallpaper was peeling.

“Eww,” she murmured, though she was surprised that Harry hadn't renovated this room like he had the rest of the house.

Looking at the wall, Darcy realised there was something painted upon it. Upon further inspection, she saw that it looked like some sort of family tree. “Why are some of the names scratched out or burned?” she murmured quietly. 

“Because my mother hated me,” a voice from behind spoke.

Darcy startled as “what the hell?” slipped from her mouth causing her to turn around. There was a figure in the corner of the room.

He stepped forward, a smirk on his face. “My mother blasted me off the family tree after I disappointed her one too many times.” He walked past her and looked at a burnt spot on the wall.

Darcy read the name. “You're Sirius Black.”

He turned, grinning again. “Pleasure to meet you, love.”

Darcy looked at him warily. “You're dead.” 

“But it hasn't sent you running,” Sirius murmured. He stepped toward her. “So what's a pretty witch like you doing in my old home?”

Darcy blushed. “I'm not a witch, just a human.” She shrugged. “My best friend married Harry. They're having a party downstairs.” She looked at him. “How are you even here?”

“I can appear here in my home on Samhain,” Sirius said with a slight lift of one shoulder. “I'm not sure how or why, but it happens every year since I died.” 

Darcy took a seat on the dirty ground. “Why hasn't Harry mentioned anything?”

Sirius sat down cross-legged in front of her. “I haven't revealed myself to him, and I think it's better that I don't.” He looked guilty.

“You think so?”

He nodded. “I… I don't want me being gone to be any harder on him than it already is. I think him knowing he could see me once a year would make things worse in the long run.” 

Darcy hummed. “Maybe. Still, this is freaky. What's it like being dead?”

“Why haven't you left? Why are you sitting here with me?” Sirius countered. “Why don’t you head on back down to the party?”

“No one will even notice I'm gone,” Darcy said. “Everyone is super nice, but I'm the oddball out. Jane's quirky friend that always tags along.” She rolled her eyes. “Besides, I've seen lots of weird shit. Jane too. So no, I'm not easily spooked.” She leant forward slightly, grinning. “I'm actually intrigued.”

Sirius laughed. “Very well then, but first, what is your name?” He grinned. “Can't carry on a conversation when I don't know who I'm talking to.”

“Darcy.”

“Well, Darcy, being dead is quite uneventful.” Sirius shrugged. “Time just blends.” He paused. “How is Harry?”

“He’s doing well. He and Jane are quite happy together. They met through work… kind of a sudden whirlwind romance, but they work.” Darcy paused, smiling slightly. Harry had been precisely what Jane needed after she and Thor broke up.

“And you?”

“Me what?” She looked at him in confusion. 

“Any romances?” He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Darcy laughed. “Nah… I'm not really the girlfriend type.” When she looked at the smouldering look in his eyes, she flushed. “I'm not really the star-crossed lovers type either.”

Sirius smirked. “Well, love, there's a first time for everything, isn't there?”

Darcy lowered her gaze, her cheeks burning. She didn't know Sirius very well, but she was definitely attracted to him. Apart from the whole him being dead thing. God, she sure knew how to pick them, didn't she?

“Tell me something about yourself,” Darcy asked, wanting to change the topic. 

“I miss riding my motorcycle.” He looked at her and grinned. “Leather jacket and all.”

Darcy wet her lips, a thrill of desire running through her. “You like bourbon?”

“It was my favourite.” Sirius smiled wistfully.

“You're exactly… I… Wow.” Darcy shook her head. 

“Right place, wrong time for us, huh?” Sirius asked, letting out a deep sigh. He stared up at the ceiling. “You seem like my kind of bird.”

“You seem like my kind of bloke,” Darcy murmured in return. She looked at him cautiously. “I told you, I'm not that type.”

Sirius laughed. “Yes, well, what do you think, Darcy?”

She bit her lower lip suggestively. “I think I'd like to see if I can touch you.”

“I think I'd like that too.” Sirius smirked. He gestured her forward with his finger.

Darcy carefully moved closer to Sirius. She stopped right in front of him, pausing with her hand out. Feeling bold, she reached out to his face.

He gasped slightly when her hand met his cool skin. He reached up, covering her hand with his.

“Sirius…”

He looked into her eyes, silently pleading with her. “But Darcy, this… this is fate or some shit.” 

She laughed, shaking her head. “I don’t believe in fate, Sirius.”

“I know, not the star-crossed lovers type,” he repeated back. He sounded like he wanted to roll his eyes.

Darcy bit her lower lip, making up her mind. “But I am the one-night stand type.”

Sirius grinned. “As I said, my kind of girl.”

Darcy squealed in delight when Sirius ghosted them - or whatever his ghostly powers were called - to her bedroom, where he proceeded to give her the most thorough fucking she had ever had. 

No strings attached, of course, because she wasn't that type of girl.


End file.
